memory_hellfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellraiser: Cube (script)
At first we see an eye. Closed and slowly it opens up and looks around. Later we get a full view of a man lying on the floor in a strange-looking room in blue light. On the walls are weird-looking pictures. They doesn't seem to look like anything seen before. The man stands up in the middle of the room. The camera pans around him. Then he makes some sounds and opens a door in one of the walls. As he looks in to the open door, he sees a new room like the one he is located in, but the light in the new room is also blue. He turns around and the door closes by itself. Then he opens the door in in the floor. Under that door, there's a new room excatly like the first, but in this room the light is also blue. The door closes. He opens a new door in one of the walls. The light in there is again blue. He looks back and then crawls into the new room. As he lands on the floor in the new room it makes a loud sound, and then the door closes behind him. He takes one step, and then there is a loud sound. The man stands still. Slowly he begins to bleed, and slowly his body begins to fall apart. As the last parts of his body hits the floor, we see a sort of trelliswork. First it moves to the floor, and afterwards it is being folded up. Then in a flash of blue light, the man rematerializes near his old corpse. -------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- TITLE AND INTRO -------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- A man lies on the floor. A door is open beside him. Slowly we see a hand trying to find something to hold on to. A man crawls up from the hole. -------------------------------------------------------------------- BUNDY Hey... -------------------------------------------------------------------- Bundy closes the door in the floor. He sits down beside the man lying on the floor and tries to wake him. -------------------------------------------------------------------- BUNDY Hey... -------------------------------------------------------------------- Bundy stands up and opens a door in one of the walls. He looks into a new room. Blue light. He closes the door again. The man from before is now awake. We hear a sound from one of the other doors in the walls. Bundy stands beside the door preparing to attack whatever that comes out from there. As someone looks out, Bundy grabs her by the neck, throws her to the floor and tries to beat her, until he realises that it is a lady. The lady screams, and sits down in a corner of the room. -------------------------------------------------------------------- BUNDY I'm sorry... It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you. HILLEY What do you want? BUNDY I thought you were... HILLEY What? BUNDY I don't know... -------------------------------------------------------------------- We hear a loud sound and everybody in the room looks around. As the sound stops, someone screams for help. Bundy opens a door real fast. As the camera switches to a new angle, we see a lady in another blue room screaming for help. When she sees Bundy she walks towards him. -------------------------------------------------------------------- BUNDY STOP! -------------------------------------------------------------------- Bundy crawls into the room. -------------------------------------------------------------------- BUNDY (FEMALE) What, what? BUNDY It's ok, come here. -------------------------------------------------------------------- Bundy helps Female Bundy into the room where the others are located. Hilley helps Female Bundy out, but not good enough, because Female Bundy falls and drops her glasses. Female Bundy sits up against a wall and Bundy comes towards her. -------------------------------------------------------------------- BUNDY It's ok, calm down, evrything's gonna be fine. HILLEY What was in there? BUNDY Just give me a minute to figure things out. HILLEY Why are you afraid of that blue room? BUNDY Just give me a minute I said. -------------------------------------------------------------------- The door in the ceiling is being opened. We see an old man. -------------------------------------------------------------------- BUNDY How many people are in this thing? Listen! We can't go climbing around in here. HILLEY Why not? BUNDY There's traps. HILLEY What do you mean, traps? BUNDY Ubitraps. I looked into a blue room down there and something almost cut my head off! -------------------------------------------------------------------- The old man crawls down to the others, while Bundy talks about the traps. Female Bundy breathes heavily. -------------------------------------------------------------------- HILLEY Shit, shit, shit, shit -------------------------------------------------------------------- The old man sits down and begins to untie his shoe. Female Bundy suddenly hugs Bundy. Hilley sits down beneath Dahmer. -------------------------------------------------------------------- HILLEY Are you alright? Mister? Dahmer? -------------------------------------------------------------------- Hilley gets the attention from Dahmer. -------------------------------------------------------------------- BUNDY Alright? DAHMER I hit my head? HILLEY Let me take a look at that. It's ok, it doesn't look bad. -------------------------------------------------------------------- The old man stands up. -------------------------------------------------------------------- BUNDY What the hell are you doing? -------------------------------------------------------------------- The old man opens a door and now looks into another blue room. -------------------------------------------------------------------- BUNDY Hey old man? -------------------------------------------------------------------- The old man, Fish, throws his boot into the room. An incinerator quickly burns the boot with blue flames. Fish pulls the boot back and then the door closes. Fish drops the boot on the floor. -------------------------------------------------------------------- FISH Motiondetectors integrated in the walls. Tough to spot. BUNDY (FEMALE) Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. -------------------------------------------------------------------- Fish is on his way to open a new door. -------------------------------------------------------------------- BUNDY Wait a second! Let's all just relax for a minute. Does anybody remember how they got here? -------------------------------------------------------------------- Long, nervebreaking silence. -------------------------------------------------------------------- HILLEY Chest pain! I was having chest pain and then I... I don't know... BUNDY You... Carol? BUNDY (FEMALE) Same thing. Category:Fanon